Unfortunate Blessing
by laharvey125
Summary: Konan is pregnant. Now Pein and Konan must decide what to do with a baby that has no place in Akatsuki.
1. Introduction

I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki and eventually of the world.

But very soon I will inherit another title...

but it is not one I want to hold.

Father.


	2. Chapter 1: The News

Konan and I have always been more than comrades. She has become my very essence. She has always been there, through my lonely childhood, awkward teenage years, and the maturity of manhood. When she first purposed the idea of marriage, I was taken aback. Why would we need to? What could marriage add to our relationship? But it meant so much to her, so I readily complied.

We had always been careful to conceal our affections around the others. They look up to me, respect and fear me. I have some of the most skilled and lethal ninja under my command. But I am certain they would turn on me in an instant if I gave them an opening.

I know it secretly pains Konan to always stand in my shadow, to never be acknowledged as anything more than another member. So I try to make it up to her as often as possible. White roses are her favorite, so I leave a few on her pillow from time to time. Even that is dangerous to do, should any of the others come to call unexpectedly.

Perhaps I should have known earlier, there had been so many signs. Lately she's been declining from assignments, she was too sick to move. She has started craving Takoyaki and can't seem to get enough of it. Didn't she despise anything that had octopus in it? But she devours it as a thirsty man does water.

Today was when she told me. I was in my quarters finalizing plans from Amegakure's Ninja Academy when she burst in unexpectedly and threw her arms around me, her tears dripped down my neck. "Oh Pein...what..are we going... to do?"

I held her close and let her cry. There was no use in talking, she was barely able to through her tears. Once the sobs subsided, she took the seat beside me and wiped the reside of her tears with a hankerchief. Her face was one of steady composure, but slightly-trembling lower lip betrayed her.

"Now, what is going on?" I asked.

"I have some dire news." She said softly, unable to meet my gaze.

"And?" I prodded.

"I'm pregnant Pein." she said with no voice inflection. Almost as if she were reporting the weather.

I sucked in my breath. "And are you positive?"

She gave a curt nod.

I didn't know what to do. Parenthood is what every married couple desires and such news would sure to be celebrated and shared with everyone. But we were not a normal couple. This news can not be shared. But how could we possibly keep this a secret for long?

Konan looked at my face expectantly, trying to see what I would make of this news. I arose and walked briskly towards the door. I hesistated at the door when I heard her sniffle. One quick glance over my shoulder showed her crying softly in her hankerchief. I knew I should be more sensitive, hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright. And that I was glad about the whole business. But fake happiness wouldn't solve the issue at hand. I turned my back on her and closed the door carefully behind me. I hated to leave her at a time like this, but I needed to be alone. I walked some distance from our home. The night air was chill and wind whipped my cloak against the back of my knees, pushing me forward. A storm was fast approaching. _How fitting_, I thought. _That nature displays what is brewing inside me._

I was filled with mixed emotions. If only I could have said one of them was genuine joy. Of course I would have wanted a son to inherit my legacy, a world free of war. But we were not even close to achieving it. The Konoha ninja were proving to be problem. Its at a time like this I need the unity and cooperation of my men the most. Family's involve time and energy, I do not have any to waste on a child, not at this time. We had hoped to make public our love once our Utopia was complete and then begin our family. But what are we to do now?

Rain was beginning to fall. As it trickled down my face, I could feel my anxieties begin to wash away. There was nothing to be done at present. Not until her pregancy was beginning to show would it be a problem. Then would be the time for action.

Pulling my collar up over my ears, I hurried back to the house. Although it was getting late, I was certain Konan was still awake, and that she would need me.

Sure enough, I discovered her in her quarters, sitting on her bed crying. I reached my hand out to her. "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything right now. We can manage to keep this secret for a few months. Then we'll think of something. So please," I urged gently, "Stop crying."

She looked up at me, tears still streaming. I withdrew my hand. She turned away from me and climbed under the blankets. I silently left the room, perhaps she would need more time.


	3. Chapter 2: Deidara's Suspicion

A knock sounded at my door. "Who is it?" I asked without looking up from my work.

"Deidara, sir."

"You may enter."

He approached my desk and waited until I looked up. "Sir, may I inquire about Konan?"

I nodded. "She is well, that is all you need know."

He shifted from foot to foot, clearly wanting to ask more. I impatiently put my papers down. "What else?"

"Well sir, I, un, I doubt she'd be this laid up over a cold. And--"

I abruptly rose from my seat slammed my fist on the desk and leaned forward. "Are you suggesting that I do not know what my own partner does?"

He took a step back. "No! Not at all sir!"

"Then don't waste my time with trivial nonsense!" I roared.

"I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect, un." He bowed quickly then hurried out of the room.

I sat down and picked up my work pretending to give them my undivided attention. But my mind was completely focused on one thing: the others were beginning to notice. Something had to be done now.

"Pein?" I could hear her call from her quarters. I immediately went to her side. She was sitting up in bed. I sat on the side of the bed and held the hand she offered. "I heard what Deidara said."

I shook my head. "I didn't think they'd suspect so soon."

She giggled softly. "Its been 5 months! I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever notice!"

"This is no laughing matter," I stated, she stopped smiling. Immediately I regretted the harshness of my words. She had such a tender smile and it was a rare sight to see.

She rubbed her swollen stomach. "Now what are we to do?"

"I'll tell everyone that I'm assigning you to a special mission to investigate claims that Orochimaru is living in The Land of Waves." I repeated once again. Why was she asking? She already knew this.

She shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about."

I thought about it and it came to me. She wants to know what to do with the baby. We still hadn't discussed this, and it wasn't because of her. I had put off any attempt she made, claiming I was busy to be bothered. But rather it was because I didn't want to think about it.

"Is there any way we could keep--"

"No." I said flat out. "That would create even more suspicion. Deidara isn't the only one wondering. He's just the only one who approached me on the subject. Think about it: You've been sick for a long time, then you suddenly leave for several months, then coming back with a baby in your arms? They will be sure to draw conclusions very near the mark. And that is a risk I cannot take."

She bit her lip. "You're not suggesting that I kill him?"


	4. Chapter 3: The New Mission

I hesitated for too long and suddenly Konan started beating me with her fists. "No! I won't! I can't do that! You can't make me!"

Normally this would have completely surprised me. She is normally so composed. But after months of weird mood swings, the shock value was gone. I gently restrained her and kissed her forehead. She stopped struggling and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't going to suggest that," I assured her as I wiped one escaped tear with my sleeve. "Not at all."

"Then what else can we do?" She pleaded.

I bowed my head in thought. "We'll have to find someone to look after him, to raise him as their own." I hesitated before adding, "but there will be a risk."

"Of what? I'm sure there's someone in Amegakure who--"

"He cannot live in Amegakure," I said firmly. "Our base is here, and it might draw suspicion that there's a child who resembles us."

Konan sucked in her breath. "You mean...he'll have to live in another village."

I nodded.

She started wringing her hands. "Oh Pein! There are no other villages loyal to the Akatsuki! That means..."

"He'll most likely become our enemy," I finished for her. "And we'll have to treat him like one."

Konan threw herself into my arms and cried. "But there may be a chance that he'll join us right?"

"Yes," I said, though I must admit I didn't believe it. "But we don't need to dwell on the future. First things first, you will go to the Land of Waves and find someone you can trust with our child. If you need me, send word immediately."

I wished that I could accompany her, but that would draw even more suspicion. Not to mention that I would be useless. She nodded, wiped her tears and kissed my check. "I will miss you."

"And I you."

Days became weeks, and weeks to months; never a word from Konan. I busied myself with work, there was always plenty to do to get my mind off of her and the baby. Even the others noticed my sudden interest in work.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like me to take care of that?" Kisame had offered. "You look like you could use some rest."

I waved him off while stifling a yawn. During the day it was easy to forget, but at night my dreams were filled with images of Konan. Is she doing alright? Is the baby ok? Has she found someone yet? It came to me later that the baby was due next month. Perhaps I could invent some mission close to the Land of Waves and be there for the delivery. I immediately chased the idea out of my head. Why get attached to someone I would never see again? It puzzled me that I was so concerned about the well-being of this child. Is this what being a father is like?

Thankfully Deidara and Sasori managed to capture the Jinchuuriiki from the Sand Village, and she was there to help extract it. Her flickering image made her body shape undefined, so that relieved me. But I must admit I was extremely happy to see her. Of course I couldn't show it, so I took my frustration out on the others.

The weeks following were long and uneventful. It became harder and harder to invent reasons to work, and I snapped more than once at the others. Eventually they began to avoid me altogether, which vexed me greatly. I needed a distraction, and now I had chased away any hope of one.

Sleep was a luxury now. I was restless very night, tossing and turning. More than once I awoke on the floor with a bump on my head. And this morning was no different. I pulled at my hair and screamed, "How much longer is this going to last?! I can't take it anymore!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fly through my open window. My breath caught in my chest. It was a paper crane. I held out my hand and it landed nimbly on my palm and unfolded itself. Inside was a message written in her hand.

_Pein, I need your help. Something has gone horribly wrong._


	5. Chapter 4: RedEye Run

My mind raced, what's going on? What went wrong? How could anything have gone wrong? Unless...the baby. She must be referring to the baby!

I immediately summoned Itachi, informed him that some urgent business had come up and that I would be gone for some time. In the mean time he was to be in charge. He watched my frenzied actions with a calm eye and accepted the task. Did anything spark a reaction from him?

I would have asked Deidara to create a bird for me to travel on, but I feared he might place a tracking bug inside. My only option was to go on foot. It would be a two day journey, even if I never slept. But how could I sleep? Konan needed me badly. She rarely asked for assistance, it had to be a life or death situation.

I couldn't risk drawing attention to myself, so I left my cloak behind and dressed simply, bringing weapons with me just in case. As I hurried on my way, leaping from tree to tree, I prayed to every God I knew of; begging that I would arrive to see Konan well. _Please spare her life! And...and the baby's too._

My lack of sleep was beginning to effect my movements. My muscles ached and my breath was ragged, but still I pressed on. I couldn't afford to lose any time, every second mattered. On the evening of the second day, the Land of Waves was coming into view. Or at least I thought it was, my vision began to blur. But it had to be! I could hear the waves crashing across the shore, and my feet touched the concrete of their legendary Naruto bridge. _Only a little farther!_ I forced myself forward, my body screaming internally for a rest. _But there is the main gate! I've made it! I've--_

My body gave out and I fell hard. _No! I can't quit now! I must keep going! _I crawled painfully forward. _I am almost there!_ But my strength gave out completely.

The village was in slumber, even the posted guards were asleep. I struggled to make my body move, but all was in vain. I internally kicked myself for not taking the time for rest earlier. What was it I was always telling the others? "A ninja with no rest is as effective as a drunken fool." Oh why hadn't I heeded my own advice? Why?! Why?! Why?!

"Mister? Are you ok?" A little girl knelt down in front of me, poking me with a chubby finger. I could hear her mother calling for her.

"Please," I begged. "I am looking for--"

I was out cold, my body officially spent.


	6. Chapter 5: Turned in?

"One…two…three…" pause

What's going on?

"Four…five…"

My nose is feeling funny. Was someone touching it? I opened my eyes. There was that little girl from earlier, just inches from my face.

"Six!" She said triumphantly sitting back and clapping her hands with delight. "You have six dots around your nose!"

"Kita! Leave the poor man be!" An older woman said as she entered carrying a tray of food. Was this her mother?

"He's covered with weird dots mama!" Kita giggled as she pointed.

Her mother shushed her. "That's not polite." She turned towards me. "I apologize if she disturbed you. It looks like you've finally come around."

It took me a while to remember what had happened. I bolted upright. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days," the woman said as she placed the tray of food on a table beside the bed I was in.

I panicked. Three days?! Who knows what could have happened to Konan in that time! I had to leave at once! But there's no point in just charging off into the unknown. What if this woman knew her whereabouts? Not to mention, the food was looking very good. "Do you know where I could find a woman named Yuri?" I asked, using her travel name. It was too dangerous to use our real ones outside Amegakure.

The woman stiffened. "And what business would you have with an Akatsuki member?"

My jaw dropped involuntarily. "What?!" How did this woman know?! How was her cover blown?

Luckily the woman mistook my horror as surprise. "You didn't know? Well, a few months ago, a woman who called herself Yuri came to this village," the woman explained, taking a seat across from me. "She seemed so nice too, sweet-tempered, and soon to be a mother too, though she never spoke of the father. Then a ninja from Konoha, who was just passing through, identified her as someone called Konan, an Akatsuki member. Apparently there's a bounty on her head, just like the rest of the dreadful lot."

I wanted to ask what became of her, but doing so might seem suspicious. The woman seemed to sense my curiosity and continued. "She left the village before any of us could turn her over. And I believe the ninja followed after her."

Anger welled up inside me, and it was difficult to control. "Who was he?"

"Why it was Master Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin."


	7. Chapter 6: Konan's Tale

Master Jiraiya is about to catch up! I can't go on any further! But…I have to! The very thought of Pein coming spurred what little reserves of strength I still had. Still, my knees were buckling, threatening to give way. I leaned against a tree, my lungs gasping for air. I had to keep moving, or I'd be done for. My head swam and my stomach ached. I had no idea being pregnant would be this hard. I'm not on the top of my game, what good would jutsu do if I don't have the stamina to perform them? I am useless in my current state. And this blasted morning sickness! I cursed as I dry heaved again. My stomach had been emptied hours ago. My knees gave out and I sank to the ground shivering. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps approaching and I didn't have the heart to turn around, his shadow loomed over me.

"Konan, its time you face justice."

"You are wrong Master, in time you will face jus—" I heaved again.

"Are you alright?"

I nearly laughed in spite of my pain. I could have sworn his tone sounded worried. I must really be feeling ill! My head spun, it had been days since I had slept. I started to fall. He grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel him stiffen. "You're pregnant," he breathed.

I tried to struggle as he turned me to face him. He moved my cloak aside and moved his hands around my belly like he was checking for something. I wanted to swat his hands away, but it took all of my strength to scowl at him. Now that I could see his face, he did look worried. But why should he be? I was as good as turned in, why should he be concerned about my health?

"It looks like you're due very soon," he touched my burning forehead. "And you're ill."

"Why do you care?" I snapped. "Just turn me in and be done with it! I'll have none of your false sympathy!"

He gently gathered me in his arms and stood up. I leaned my head against his chest. Oh how I hate this fragile state! What a weakling I've become! I should put up a fight! If I'm going to go down, I'd rather have Pein hear I was strong to the end. Oh Pein, I mourned. If only I had let go of my pride and called for you sooner.

"You will be turned in," Master Jiraiya assured. "But not in this way."

I wanted to ask what he meant, but my weariness overcame me.


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye

Something cool was placed on my forehead, waking me up. I hated to open my eyes, remembering all too well what had just happened earlier. I was a prisoner now, in the hands of my former Master. It was all too humiliating. But my shame was soon replaced with worry. What about the baby? Surely Master Jiraiya wasn't going to keep that a secret. We were ruined, and it was all my fault.

"Are you feeling better?" A young girl's voice asked soothingly.

I reluctantly opened my eyes. A teenager with pink hair and keen turquoise eyes smiled down at me as she adjusted my IV. I was in a hospital? But where? I couldn't recognize anything from my window, so this mustn't be the Land of Waves.

The girl pulled on her medical gloves. "Now don't be alarmed, I'm just going to check the position of the baby."

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. Surely this girl knew who I was, yet why was she being so kind?

She smiled. "I'm Sakura, medical ninja. I'll be helping Lady Tsunade deliver your baby when the time comes…which should be in just a few weeks."

I'm in Konoha?! Home of the Kyuubi and Master Jiraiya?! I felt so frustrated, worried, and confused, and curse it all I was crying again! These blasted emotions! I'm normally very able to control them!

Sakura looked down at me sympathetically and gently squeezed my hand. I pulled it back more out of anger than shock. I wasn't in the mood to be comforted, at least not by her. I yearned for Pein's touch. He was always so gruff and heartless, but he always touched me so gently. As if he were afraid I would disappear and turn out to be nothing more than a desert mirage. At this rate, I will. The Konoha ANBU would be sure of that.

"Are you hungry?"

I frowned at Sakura. I was growing tired of her false kindness. "Why are you being so nice to me? Surely you know who I am."

"No, actually. I have no idea." She looked geniunely puzzled. "Master Jiraiya brought you here for treatment, and well I assume that you're a friend of his."

I snorted. "Not exactly."

She tugged at her skirt awkwardly. "So...are you hungry?"

I weighed my options, if the girl didn't know, perhaps no one else did. It wouldn't be long before they did, and I had to escape before that happened. "Yes, I am."

She smiled. "Then I'll get something brought at once!"

I returned her smile, and waited for her to leave before ripping the IV needle out of my arm. I quickly applied pressure to it, attempting to stem the flow of blood. I walked towards the window. The sun was beginning to set. While I still had the chance, I needed to send a message to Pein. I prayed it wouldn't be intercepted, though I had a sinking feeling it would. How likely would it be that Konoha would just leave an Akatsuki alone? Still, if I sent enough messages, then one was bound to reach him.

Suddenly, I realized just how quiet the village was. The streets were barren, the world itself seemed to hold its breath, waiting for me to make a move. They weren't even trying to keep me captive, they _wanted_ me to escape! Because they knew I would lead them to Pein. He was their intended target. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. I couldn't risk the message. I didn't care what happened to me as long as I protected Pein. I would have to lead the Konoha ANBU on a wild goose chase until they figured it out and killed me. _My poor unborn child...hopefully I'd find a safe place for you to live before then. _I would never return home or see Pein again. That truth hurt me more than the baby's kicks.

The sun had set, time was running out. Sakura was due back any time. Drawing on my chakra reserves, I sent paper scattering in every direction, grateful for the wind's aid. I managed to inscribe one phrase: Good-bye. It was the perfect message. If the ANBU found it, it wouldn't make sense. If Pein ever did find it, he would understand.


	9. Chapter 8: Konan's final Jutsu

I politely thanked the woman for her hospitality, but left as quickly as I could without arousing suspicion. I was seething, Curse that Jiraiya! I knew Konan was very capable of protecting herself, but how would the pregnancy affect her? She was a sitting duck in her current state. I hated to admit it, but it was very likely she was already captured and on route to Konoha.

My impatience fueled by my rage, I raced in the direction of Konoha without a plan. It was like my mind was numb, hardened by the very real reality that I would never see her again. Not alive at least. _No! I can't let it turn out that way! I have to make it there first! Curse you Jiraiya!_ _If she is not alive, I will destroy you and your precious village! _

It was a rough journey, but not in the usual sense. The summer breeze lingered despite the early fall, and the birds continued to send their elegant songs on the wind. It was infuriating! How could nature be so peaceful at such as time as this?! I was so angry, worried, and blaming so much that they seemed ready to burst through my skin.

I was careful to not repeat the same mistake as last time. I set a little time aside to eat and rest. Thankfully not a lot of time was wasted on those, I had food pills. As the sun began to set, I took a brief rest. My legs and lungs burned now that they were devoid of the adrenaline rush. I hated to admit it, but this rest might have to be a longer one. The wind began to pick up, and I pulled my traveling cloak closer to me.

Just then something slapped against my leg. I winced and pulled it off me. Paper? In the middle of the forest? I was about to toss it aside, when I recognized the consistency of the fibers in the paper. It was the kind Konan used in her origami jutsu. I quickly looked at it, hoping to find good news. That she had managed to escape or something! There was only one word: Good-bye.

Color drained from my face. No...no...this was worse than I thought! I leaped to my feet, I had to make it! Hopefully she hadn't sent this too long ago. How could she do this?! I made her promise to never do this unless it was an extreme situation! This was suicide! How could she?!

I was nearly there! The village was just in sight! I still didn't have a plan for what I would do when I entered, but I would be worse off if I didn't break through the barrier first. Even now I could see it, invisible and effective only to me. _Please don't let it complete!_ I begged as I race headlong towards it, praying to either pass through or break through. It didn't matter how I succeeded as long as I did!

I ran into it and was thrown back. No! I was too late! I beat my fists against it, begging to be let in. I didn't care who heard my cries. "Konan! Why?! Why did you do this!? I could have protected you! I love you! Please! Please don't abandon me to save me! I'm not worth it! You mean everything to me! How can you expect me to live without you?!"

I threw every jutsu I knew at it. The barrier held firm and relentless, just as she had said it would. I sank to my knees and openly wept. I had always known about this jutsu. We both knew that one day someone might discover our relationship and attempt to use her as bait. She also knew I'd risk anything to save her. She developed this jutsu that would keep me out of danger and far away from her. The barrier was such that I would never be able to break through it. It was the ultimate last resort. When she had first told me of this new jutsu, I was furious and even insulted. Didn't she trust me enough to keep her safe?

She listened to me until I was blue in the face and quite out of breath, then she spoke. "I do trust you to protect me. But there are more important things than my safety. You are the leader of the Akatsuki, and it is your task to bring about Utopia. That cannot be done if you lose your life. I do not care what happens to me as long as you are safe." Then her voice trembled as she added. "I hope to never have to use this jutsu, for it means I will not be coming back."

I had always suppressed that unpleasant memory in my mind, but now it was on repeat. Burning my mind with the reality that now she was gone. Even if she was alive, I could never reach her now. She was gone. And what of the baby? I couldn't help but loathe the very thought of him. It's because of the baby she had to leave. It had to be the baby's fault. The baby was the ruin of us all. He took Konan away! Somewhere deep inside I knew the baby was not to blame, but I wasn't ready to admit that it was my fault. I stood up and squared my shoulders. I touched the barrier one last time, curious if it could relay messages to its creator. "Konan, I will miss you…more than words can say."

With that, I turned on my heel back towards Amegakure. I wanted so very much to look over my shoulder, but I knew she would want me to be strong. _But that's the trouble Konan_, I thought miserably. _I am not strong, you've always known that._


	10. Chapter 9: Farewell

I had no idea where I was running. But it didn't matter, surely the ANBU knew it was a wild goose chase by now. Still, I would have liked to have found a village. The baby was due any day now. While I still held the lead, I was very sure it was a false one. The ANBU would want me to believe there was one, so that I would be surprised when they "caught up."

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, but it was unrelated to the baby's movements. Pein. He knew now. _What agonies he must be suffering_, I thought with shame. I prayed that he wouldn't hate me for it. It had to be done, I had no other choice.

It must have been the stress of the journey and the realization of Pein's pain that started the labor. Or perhaps it was time, I will never know. The pain ripped through my body and I wet my clothes. I fell to my knees and clawed at the ground. I had never felt pain like this! And I never felt so alone and helpless. I didn't know what I thought having a baby would be like, but I wasn't expecting anything near this.

I could sense the ANBU closing in. _Good_, I thought. _Hopefully they'll kill me before too long._ Then the pain would end. And the baby was better off dead then in the hands of Konoha.

To my surprise, Sakura dropped down beside me.

"Haruno!" One of the ANBU scolded from above.

"I can't just sit by!" She snapped over her shoulder. "The baby is coming and she needs help."

She helped me lie on my back under the shade of a tree. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but I couldn't have been more grateful for her help. She gave me medicine to dull the pain, made me as comfortable as possible, and explained what happens during pregnancy. Was it that obvious it was my first time? I didn't fail to notice how despite her kindness, there was coldness in her eyes. She knew the truth. And yet she was willing to help, I knew it had to be because of the baby. But regardless of the reason, I was grateful for her.

The next several hours were painful, but not nearly as bad as they would have been without the medicine's help. I cried quite a bit, but more out of sorrow then of pain. _Oh Pein. I wish you could be here. I need you!_

Sakura then instructed me to push over and over again. I did my best, but I could feel my strength beginning to drain. But I couldn't give up, she assured me I was almost done. It seemed like several hours later when she said, "Its a boy!"

I collasped on my back, panting heavily. Sakura cleaned the baby up and I managed to sit up in time to see her holding him out to me. She had wrapped him in a blanket and despite her earlier coldness, she smiled genuinely at me. "He's so beautiful."

I held him in my arms. She was right, he was absolutely handsome. The sunlight was so bright, he had his eyes tightly closed. He snuggled against my chest. I was pleased to see that he had my hair color. I hoped very much that he had something of his father in him. At length he looked up at me, and I was thrilled to see he had his father's eyes! Of course he should, he would most likely inherit the Rinnegan. I hugged him close to me, oh my son! I love you!

The ANBU dropped down all around us. Their animal masks staring down. I knew it would come to this, and yet I worried so much about my son's future. I had always known what mine would be, but now that it came down to it, I didn't want it.

"Haruno, take the baby," one instructed coldly.

Sakura reluctantly approached me and I panicked. They couldn't take him away! They couldn't! I brought my free hand up in a handsign. Immediately my body started to divide into paper.

"Catch them all!" Another ANBU cried. "This is her traveling technique! Destroy them all!"

Sakura caught the baby before he fell and held him close. While the others scrambled around gathering all the papers, they failed to notice one that slipped into the baby's blanket. I melted into the skin on his side.

I will always be with you, my son. And one day, we'll be together again. All I would need to do is wait.

The End


End file.
